


A Fair Exchange

by A_Touch_Of_Insanity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bribery, Glove Kink, M/M, No Feelings, Oh wait, Smut, also sex, not yet anyway, there are feelings now, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Touch_Of_Insanity/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I have...a proposition for you, General.'</p><p>Hux reveals some interesting details that prompt the pair to form a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'You can't just do that,' Kylo says, hostile, and they hurry at a brisk pace away from the conference room.

'Do what?' Hux asks innocently.

'Coddle up to Snoke! He doesn't like being flattered,' Kylo continues. 'He doesn't like you.'

'Really? I thought he was warming to me,' Hux replies with the same irritating nonchalance. 'While he seems to dislike you more and more every day.'

Kylo intakes breath and turns his head towards him. He can imagine the eyes under the helmet narrowing in rage. _If he even has eyes_ , Hux thinks to himself. He prepares for the the blow that never comes. Instead, a change of tack.

'Exactly how many dicks did you have to suck to rise to the rank of general?' Kylo spits harshly.

  
Hux narrows his eyes at the masked figure before him. His instant reaction is outrage; to claim he got to his position entirely on merit and hard work unlike some nearby people who happened to rise so far by accidentally being born with some kind of mystical powers. Then again, saying that may result in said mystical powers being used against himself with rather destructive effect.  
  
And besides, it wasn't true.  
  
'Seven,' Hux replies.  
  
Kylo actually stops walking in shock. Hux can hear him spluttering through the distortion of the mask when he says, 'What?'  
  
'You asked how many dicks I've sucked to get to where I am now. I answered seven," Hux continues nonchalantly. 'That's seven different dicks by the way; I had to do a couple of them twice if that counts extra.'  
  
'Are you saying you actually gave your superiors blowjobs in order to be promoted?'  
  
Hux smirks. 'That's exactly what I'm saying, Ren. Do you have a problem with that?'  
  
'No,' Kylo snaps quickly. He gestures his hooded head  towards a small alcove off the side of the wide corridor and moves to stand there, leaning against the wall. 'It's just...how does that even work?'  
  
'A blowjob? Ren, surely you are aware of the basic mechanics of it, even if you have never experienced-'  
  
'I know how a blowjob works," Kylo growls, his anger physically pressing against Hux momentarily. 'I meant that I don't understand how sucking someone off could possibly allow you the respect necessary to become a general. Surely you would just be known to be a...fuck-toy?' The syllables were stretched in a way that makes it clear that is exactly what he thinks Hux is.  
  
Hux laughs, soft and patronising. He steps in front of where Kylo is slouched against the wall, his posture upright so they almost met eye to eye. Or at least, eye to the dark slit of helmet where Kylo's eyes presumably were. 'My dear Ren,' Hux chuckles, equally sardonic. 'You didn't really think I let those men live?'  
  
Kylo pauses and cocks his head to one side. Hux feels discomfort, a physical probing at his mind.  
  
'You are telling the truth," Kylo states, withdrawing his powers from Hux's head.  
  
'Of course. You didn't need to waste the Force on that.'  
  
'It wasn't a waste, I found some extremely valuable information,' Kylo smirks. Hux can't see his face, obviously, but he can hear the smirk clear in his voice.  
  
What is that supposed to mean?  
  
'That would be giving it away,' Kylo gloats.  
  
'Get out of my head.'  
  
Hux draws himself tall and close to Kylo, as intimidating a figure as he can manage under the current circumstances. Kylo tenses and stands to full height, towering over Hux, head bent to peer at his face. Seconds pass by, tension tangible in the air.  
  
Hux is glad these corridors are rarely occupied by passing stormtroopers.  
  
'I have...a proposition for you, General,' Kylo says, relaxing back against the wall. 'You will suck my cock.'  
  
Hux's eyes widen momentarily but he maintains a stoic face. He must not show weakness. 'Will I, Ren?' he asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
'Yes,' Kylo confirms. 'Right now. In this corridor.'  
  
Hux's own cock twitches at that because, damn, if that doesn't sound appealing. Cursing his own body for betraying him, he frowns. 'And what will I get out of this deal? You know I've lowered myself to this level only for my superiors in order to gain rank. You're not my superior; you're not even in my chain of command!'  
  
Kylo laughs, cool and bitter. 'Unless you fancy sucking off Snoke then this is the furthest you're going to get using that tactic,' he chuckles, sound hollow and distorted through layers of metal. 'Anyway, that's not what I'm offering. My idea is more of...an exchange. You give me a blowjob and I'll show you my face.'  
  
'What makes you think I'd want that?' Hux snaps.  
  
'You forget I've been in your mind,' his voice smiles. 'You're...curious about me. You want me to take my mask off, you want to see what I really look like; you wonder sometimes if I'm young, if I'm attractive.'  
  
Hux blushes as he does so easily. It was as if Kylo was narrating his thoughts.  
  
He was right. Hux is curious.  
  
'Fine. It seems like a fair exchange to me,' he agrees.  
  
Suddenly Hux feels a great pressure on his shoulders, a huge weight under which his legs buckle and he swiftly falls to his knees. He uses his hands to steady himself and glares up at Kylo who returns it with an expressionless helmet.  
  
'Get on with it then,' Kylo urges.  
  
'But-'  
  
'This first. Then I'll take my mask off,' Kylo interrupts. 'If you satisfy me, that is.'  
  
'I could walk away at any time, Ren,' Hux threatens, feeling himself no longer forced into that position.  
  
'You could...but you're not going to.'  
  
Hux hates being told what he's going to do.  
  
He shuffles forward, head about level with Kylo's crotch. He braces his hands gently against Kylo's thighs, feeling the muscle and flesh through the thigh material. He leans in to confirm his suspicions until his cheek is prodded by something unmistakably solid through the layers of clothing.  
  
'My my Ren, you are eager,' Hux scoffs.  
  
'Get on with it,' Kylo says, attempting boredom or at least disinterest. It would have been convincing if he hadn't practically squeaked the last two words as Hux leaned in and touched Kylo's clothed erection to his face again.  
  
He nuzzles the bulge slowly, feeling Kylo's fight to maintain control over himself and take it slow. Hux silently bets himself fifty credits that Kylo won't last five minutes.  
  
Teasing is something that takes skill. Hux prides himself on this as he begins to mouth at Kylo's cock through the layers of material. He hums a little, just to hear his audible reaction to the tiny vibrations shooting pleasure through his body. Hux is still gripping his thighs, thumbs rubbing small circles at the innermost parts.  
  
When Kylo emits a frustrated whine, Hux decides that perhaps it is time to move on.  
  
He encounters a slight problem in locating some kind of opening in the swathes of clothing covering Kylo's slender form. No matter, it only takes a few seconds to resolve and suddenly Kylo's cock is in the open.  
  
At this point Hux normally utters something about how big the cock in front of his face is; massaging their egos definitely helps in gaining the necessary affection to raise a rank or two. Sometimes if Hux knew he could not fool them into believing theirs was the most impressive cock he'd ever sucked size-wise, then perhaps he would try a different route, commenting on how pretty or perfectly formed it was.  
  
Hux did not need Kylo's ego to expand any further, so he took neither approach. The cock that was revealed is a medium-red, flesh soft and veiny, not the biggest or the smallest Hux has experienced. Very much an average penis. He opts for a disinterested face with additional quirked eyebrow for added effect.  
  
Kylo growls at him.  
  
Hux grins before sticking out his tongue to trace his length, a light sensation he knows isn't enough to provide real friction. He licks a few strips up the cock and then swirls his tongue around the tip, each touch too delicate to be satisfying. Then he withdraws slightly to blow on the damps skin making Kylo writhe underneath the imaginary touches. The cold tickles his length with no relief and Hux smiles as he whines and squirms away.  
  
'No,' Hux warns and moves his hands to grip either side of his hips, holding him still and firm against the wall. It was quite an aggressive move but Hux swears he sees Kylo's cock actually twitch with further arousal at the show of dominance.  
  
Hux relents at last to put the tip of Kylo's cock between his lips and hears Kylo's responding moan. As he sinks further down the length his moves his hands to cover the rest of the cock that his mouth wouldn't fit. Realising he was still wearing his gloves he brings his hands down and fumbles to get the close-fitting gloves off.  
  
'Don't...please,' Kylo whimpers. Hux looks up at him questioningly and is about to pull himself off to ask when Kylo explains. 'The gloves. I'd like you to keep them on.'  
  
Oh. _Oh._  
  
Well damn if Hux's erection doesn't swell further at that? It's now straining almost painfully against the thick material of his trousers, uncomfortably hot. Hux wants nothing more than to free it from the confines of his underwear and touch himself while he's busy with Kylo's cock. No, Hux thinks, no even he can bring himself down to that level.  
  
Head down the length in front of him, Hux still manages to fit in a couple of fingers beside it, slicking them with saliva and precome. He then spreads this enticing mixture across the remaining flesh with gloved hands. Imagining the feeling of slippery leather on sensitive flesh did not help to quell Hux's own arousal.  
  
Kylo is not going to last much longer. Hux decides this for the following reasons: Hux's head is now bobbing at a rapid pace, copious amounts of precome are leaking from the tip, but mainly that Kylo keeps muttering about it. The voice distorted makes it hard to hear but it sounds something like 'Hux, I'm so close' and many many expletives.  
  
Hux wants to drag it on a bit and so slows his pace. Kylo whines and flashes his hands out to grab Hux's hair and push him back onto the cock. Spluttering, Hux withdraws.  
  
'Do not mess up my hair. Do not even touch my hair,' he growls, trying for sinister with his mouth drooling precome and saliva. 'Put your hands behind your back and don't you even think about touching me.'  
  
'Yes, General,' he moans and does as instructed.  
  
Hux reaches and pushes Kylo's hips to the wall, firmly keeping him in place with a forearm.  
  
It doesn't take long until Kylo is painfully close again but he stops at the last possible second and once again withdraws. Kylo let's out a string of curses.  
  
'Do you want to come?' Hux asks.  
  
'Yes...fuck, please!' he moans.  
  
'Yes please...?'  
  
'Yes please I would like to come,' he garbles. 'General.'  
  
Something about the mention of rank in this context makes him flush with arousal so he relents. Within seconds of his mouth touching Kylo's cock it is filled with sticky liquid as he comes.  
  
He swallows as best he can before wiping his mouth and sitting back on his haunches. He looks at Kylo expectantly.  
  
Kylo is breathing heavy, leant up against the wall ignoring Hux's silent demands. He tucks his cock into folds of material and stands up straight at last. He saunters down the corridor.  
  
'What about you? You need to take your mask off!' Hux calls down the corridor. Kylo laughs. 'We made a deal!' he whines.  
  
'After dinner. My quarters. We'll make an evening of it.'  
  
'That was not the exchange!'  
  
'Don't worry, we'll have fun,' Kylo says ominously as he exits the empty corridor.  
  
Hux imagines a stormtrooper walking down the corridor. What would he see? General Hux, the commander of Starkiller Base, on both his knees, flushed and alone with a small dribble of Kylo Ren's come at the corner of his mouth. He's been hard the entire time, erection heavy and throbbing in the confines of his uniform.  
  
_I ought to do something about that_ , he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux is unreasonably jumpy. He'd made the embarrassing walk back to his quarters, trying to conceal the obvious erection that felt heavy in the tight confines of his trousers. No one noticed but be was bright red the whole way nevertheless, cheeks displaying his shame. When he reached the room it only took a few quick strokes and he was coming. He cleaned up quickly and left back to the command deck. It would be suspicious if he was gone too long.

And now he's pacing up and down, stomach gently kneading with nerves. He can't explain it; he shouldn't care this much about Kylo Ren. He's just a jumped up magician in a dress, he thinks. And then he remembers the promise of making 'an evening of it' and his insides are in knots again.

He shouts at a petty officer. Hux always keeps his calm, it's one of his best qualities but he's so on edge he snaps at the slightest annoyance. The poor officer was still very young and hesitant about approaching the senior commander to give him the report on the tech failures down in the regulator deck. Hux barks at him so loudly that the entire bridge glances over in confusion and fear. Realising he's drawing attention to himself he quickly dismissesthe man and continues pacing, agitated. They leave him alone after that.

He doesn't eat dinner, either. He's too fired up about the evening to stomach any food but also he doesn't think he could face feigning polite conversation to the other officers in the mess hall. He stays on the command deck, doing and saying very little.

And then, at what seems like the appropriate time, he leaves for Kylo's quarters.

He could knock on the steel door, politely waiting for Kylo to let him in and entering when he is wanted. Why bother? His thumb print overrides every single lock on this entire base, including Kylo Ren's bedrooom door.

The door hydraulics hiss and it slides sideways. Hux tries not to jump when it reveals the dark figure standing just inches away on the other side.

'Good evening, General,' Kylo greets through the distortion of the mask. He cocks his head to one side and Hux imagines a smirk underneath. 'Did I surprise you?'

'You're a child, Ren,' Hux sighs because yes, he was surprised.

'I heard your thoughts all the way down the corridor. Your head is so very interesting,' he chuckles. At this close proximity Hux has to look up in order to be face to face with Kylo. Kylo reaches a gloved hand to his faces and runs the back of it along Hux's cheek. Hux snaps his hand up and grabs the wrist, pulling it away from his face, eyes paranoid and glancing down the empty corridors.

'Let's go in,' Hux says and gently shoves into Kylo as they enter the room. It is almost identical to Hux's own quarters with the addition of of the creepy Darth Vader shrine and what looks like a specially adapted longer bed.

Because of this similarity to his own room, Hux instantly recognises the sturdy armchair in the corner, nearly as untouched as his own. The First Order issued furniture is not renowned for its comfort. Still, it will do.

'Sit,' Hux ordered, gesturing to the chair.

'Why?' Kylo instantly rebukes.

'I'm going to get what I came here for,' Hux replies. With a hand he forcefully guides Kylo down to the chair. 'And then I'm going to leave.'

He straddles Kylo's legs and steadies himself with hands on his shoulders.

'And what exactly did you come here for, General?' he whispers, seductive tones not lost through the distortion.

'This,' Hux says and grip the helmet either side for emphasis. It's not like Kylo couldn't just read his thoughts.

Hux's hands still on the helmet, Kylo moves his to join them. He strokes the lesther gloves with his own momentarily before reaching down to the rim and triggering some kind of catch. A barely audible hiss and the plate covering the nose and mouth area lifts forward from his face. Hux can feel the clamps on the neck withdraw.

'You can take it off now,' says the real voice of Kylo Ren, undistorted by layers of machinery. It's less deep, more vulnerable.

Hux lifts the helmet up and away from Kylo's head. It's surprisingly light. He puts it beside the chair on the ground before turning back to look at Kylo's face.

'Ren...you are a child,' Hux amuses himself by repeating his earlier statement.

Knowing that he might be listening to every though, Hux tries not to think about the dark eyes staring up at him from smooth pale features. He tries not to look at the dark hair falling in elegant waves around his ears. And not that soft, pink mouth, currently pouting.

'I'm nearly the same age as you!' Kylo protests and all Hux can do is stare at the mouth.

He forgets to think for a few seconds. Long enough to lean down and press his lips to Kylo's. The kiss is gentle and static and it only takes a few seconds for reason and logic to return to Hux's head.

He springs to standing and rushes towards the door, face burning. 'I'm so sorry- I didn't know I was going to do that.'

The man that now is Kylo Ren turns his face from surprise to satisfaction. 'That's fine. You could come over here and do it again if you'd like to.'

'And if I wouldn't like to?' Hux quirks his brow at him.

'Then come back over here and kiss me anyway.'

Hux does.

He hates the cocky half smile added to the voice that sets him on edge and he knows and easy way to solve the two is by covering the lips with his own. He is back straddling Kylo's legs and pressing him deep into the armchair.

With a forceful mouth he prises Kylo's own open and runs his tongue along the inside. A few sharp bites adds the metallic tang of blood to the mix. Kylo accepts this without protest and Hux almost forgets who it is he's kissing. And then Kylo moans into his mouth and he remembers.

He doesn't leap off him this time, just leans back so their faces are no longer touching.

'I should go now,' Hux says, mostly to himself. 'The exchange is over, I've seen your face.'

'Do you like it?' Kylo smirks.

'What?'

'My face. Do you like my face?'

Hux pauses, wondering how best to answer this truthfully without massaging Kylo's ego. 'It'll do.'

Kylo scoffs in dismissal of the remark, again leaning up the connect their lips but Hux turns away. He slumps down and pouts. 'What's wrong?'

'I propose a second exchange,' Hux muses above him, arousal flaring as he formulates a plan. 'You will give me complete control for...an hour or two.'

'And what will you give me in return?' Kylo asks, sub-consciously licking his lips, already swollen and slightly bloodied.

'I will give you the best evening you've ever experienced,' Hux smirks.

'So confident,' he remarks. 'What makes you think I haven't had better?'

'Ren, you're a virgin or at least inexperienced,' Hux says. Kylo opens his mouth to protest but he interrupts, 'Don't bother denying it. I don't need the Force to know these things.'

'Fine. I accept this deal.'

'Are you sure?' Hux confirms, gently stroking a gloved hand down Kylo's cheek. He leans into the touch and shivers. 'Are you sure you can do everything I say for an entire evening? Follow my every order?'

'Yes, General,' Kylo squeaks, actually squeaks, with new arousal.

'Fantastic,' he hisses and in one fluid movement grabs Kylo's wrists and pins them to the armchair either side of his head, leaning down and kissing him again. His position becomes instantly more predatory as he crouches above Kylo and grins meanly.

He then dips and begins biting along Kylo's jaw, firmly but not enough to puncture. The soft skin there feels so delicate under the rough probing of his tongue and teeth. He reaches the crux between jaw and neck, just below the ear and bites down. Kylo cries out and moans softly.

Hux withdraws, feeling more arousal burn as he stares at the dishevelled Kylo Ren beneath him, who only a second before was moaning like a whore. He looks up as Hux, eyes hooded with lust, and leans in for more.

'No,' Hux commands. Kylo slumps back, sulking.

'I want your mouth. On me,' he breathes.

'Patience, Ren,' Hux tries to conceal a grin. 'Besides, there are far more interesting places for me to put my mouth but I can't access them while you're fully clothed, hmm?' A low sound passes through Kylo's lips. 'Clothes. Off. Now.'

After he concedes a chaste kiss on the lips, Hux stands and walks over to the bed, perching on the edge and prepared to enjoy the view.

He stares as Kylo wirelessly begins to remove garments, beginning with boots and then gloves that he peels from his fingers with his teeth, sickeningly seductive. He has no idea how Kylo's clothes work but somehow a layer is removed and he notices that the ridiculous cape has been absent this whole time.

'I expected you to be more talkative,' Kylo comments, down to just some thin black trousers. Hux had been admiring the gorgeous torso revealed to him and was suddenly snapped from his trance.

'What?'

'Well I mean from all those pretty speeches you make, you're normally quite eloquent. I guess I just kind of assumed it would transfer to sex,' Kylo says, still undressing, pulling the leggings over his feet so only underwear remained. 'Then again, your mouth was a bit full earlier...'

'Do you want to shut up by yourself or would you prefer a gag?' It was meant as a joke but Hux sees a visible twitch of arousal. 'Has anyone ever told you that you're a twisted little shit?'

'Yes. You. On multiple occasions actually,' Kylo smirks as he slinks over to in front of him.

'Well, just for the avoidance of doubt; Kylo Ren, you are a disgusting specimen of a person.'

'To you too, General,' Kylo quips and moves to sit on the bed. Hux's arm flashes out to pull him away roughly.

'What do you think you're doing?' Hux reprimands. 'I said clothes off.'

'But you haven't even removed your shoes yet!'

'Stop whining, Ren, it makes you sound more childish than ever,' Hux sighs. 'And you agreed to hand control to me. Take those undergarments off now.'

Kylo bites his lip not to argue back. Maintaining full eyes contact with Hux, he reaches down and removes the sleek underwear, already dampened with arousal.

Kylo strides forward and kisses Hux. He allows it fir a shirt time, running his fingers lightly over so much bare skin. Then he places a hand on Kylo's chest to separate them.

'Step backwards,' Hux orders and this time Kylo does so without protest. 'And again.'

HUx leans back on his elbows, now able to see the who of his body.

Kylo, discomforted by is exposure, runs his oversized hand through his long dark hair. Hux ignores this and continues to observe each detail of his body.

His face is weirdly young and innocent, disjointed from Hux knows Kylo Ren to be. He looks beautiful, even when he is frowning slightly with the scrutiny. His jaw has reddened on one side where Hux's mouth had assaulted and there are defined teeth marks just below the ear.

His chest is broader than Hux would've assumed and defined with muscle. All that training has left him with perfect abdominals and not a scrap of fat. Hux is suddenly glad he's not naked because he's not sure he could bare to be compared to Kylo, his body so freckled and thin.

He turns his gaze to the one part he has already seen. His cock is suddenly in context here, nestled in dark curls rather than dark robes. It looks red and so impatient that he smiles to himself.

Hux looks back to the bed he's sitting on. Sturdy, wide bed that is the luxury of senior military personnel but still not the height of comfort. Images flash across his mind of all the ways he could possibly have Kylo; on his knees on the floor, bent over the edge of the bed, maybe with legs spread and hands tied to the metal frame-

'Yes, that one,' Kylo shudders, a cross between a gasp and a moan. Hux frowns in confusion before realisation kicks in.

'Stay the fuck out of my head,' Hux warns.

'Or what?' Kylo taunts, again coming close for a further kiss. Hux has no answer to that so he welcomes the lips with passion. Soon, though, Kylo brake the contact. 'Please,' he whispers, throat hoarse.

Hux flushes red. 'I'm the one giving the commands here.' It was just a fantasy, and besides I don't have anything to tie-

'You have a belt, don't you? I won't mind the leather chafing my wrists,' Kylo begs.

Hux doesn't even bother to reprimand him about the mind reading. He can see the longing and desperation on Kylo's eyes and knows he will not deny him this.

'Sit up, back against the headboard. Legs spread, knees up,' Hux orders. Kylo flashes a slight smile before springing onto the bed to carry out his instructions. Meanwhile Hux reaches to under many of his layers to his under trousers held up by a thin leather belt. He slips it off and turns to the waiting Kylo. 'Wrists together, arms up.'

With ease Hux twines the belt around the hands so that they are held up against the bars but without strain or biting into the skin. Kylo experiments twisting his hands and shifting to see if they are truly trapped. They are. Of course, if he really wanted to he could escape using the Force, Hux muses. It won't come to that.

Hux traces his fingertips down the sensitive insides of Kylo's wrists that twitch reflexively in response. He taps at the boundary between skin and leather.

'Have you done this before?' Hux asks, momentarily breaking his tough persona to check. He tugs at the belt to make sure Kylo knows what he's referring to.

'Not exactly. But I want to,' Kylo assures, face fully flushed. 'Have you?'

'Yes,' Hux smiles. 'Do you trust me?'

'No!'

'Good answer,' he smirks. 'Don't worry, I'll take care you.'

With a sharp inhale he straightens his face. It's a bit like playing a character, a tougher version of himself, that's all. He kneels between Kylo's spread legs and bends to line rough kisses along his collarbone.

Kylo mewls and squirms but does not protest when he dips down to tongue at a peaked nipple. He rolls it between his lips and bites down gently until the skin there is reddened and the continues probing the sensitive skin with his tongue.

Kylo moans and rolls his hips against Hux who immediately pulls away. He grips the sides of Kylo's hips down roughly to steady them.

'No.' Kylo stops struggling and relaxes minutely. 'Good boy.'

He glares back but says nothing, secretly enjoying the patronising praise.

Hux smiles and begins to move his mouth down Kylo's body. Instead of reaching his leaking cock as the wanton Kylo expects, he pauses at the naval. He runs his nose along the defined abdominal muscles before flicking his tongue into the crevice of his belly button.

Kylo's entire abdomen tenses and spasms. He lets out a quiet squeak. Hux does it again, this time licking and swirling more forcefully to elicit stronger reactions.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Kylo gasps. 'That's so messed up what-why-'

Hux licks a stripe up to his torso in response. 'I said I was going to use my mouth on more interesting aces than your filthy gob and that is precisely what I'm doing.'

'That is not what I though you meant, I thou-ah-' he protests as Hux once again licks at his naval; so tantalisingly close to his cock.

'Don't you worry, Ren, I will get there eventually. Meanwhile I want to taste every single part of you,' Hux says, making sure the breath of each word skates across the damp skin causing sensations to ripple across Kylo's body. He whines in indignant desperation. 'You, my sweet idiot, are so impatient. Still, I relent; there is some gratitude in progress.'

Kylo sighs in relief as Hux furthers dips down. But, contrary to his hopes, he deliberately ignores his so-far neglected cock, instead progressing even further down between his spread legs.

Hux reaches out with his tongue and touches it to Kylo's arse-hole.

'W-what are you doing?' Kylo squeaks, voice uncharacteristically high.

'You'll like it,' Hux smirks, eyebrow raised. 'Trust me?'

'I thought we already established, I don't trust-' Kylo's voice turns from words to a choked moan as Hux begins probing his hole with his tongue.

He starts gently at first, progressing based on Kylo's various sounds of approval. Flat tongue swiped up the crevice. A more forceful advance when he begins breaching the tight ring of muscle with the tip, gently licking into him. Kylo twists and tenses and lets out a string of profanities as Hux deepens the probing and fucks him with soft swipes of his tongue.

'Ah-fuck...Hux sto-no don't stop- fuck me!'

Hux grins against the skin of Kylo's arse. 'Say it again.'

'Damn it, Hux, just fuck me already...' he repeats.

'Ask me again, this time properly. Politely,' Hux orders.

'Please, General, will you fuck me?' he gasps.

Hux smiles coldly. 'Of course. Have you got any..?'

'Lube? Yeah it's in the second draw down,' he helps, gesturing with his head as best he can.

'Perfect.'

Hux grabs it and begins generously applying the slippery liquid to his now ungloved right hand. Kylo frowns in disappointment.

'I know you have some kind of strange fetish but I'm not going to finger you with my best gloves on. It might damage them.'

Hux runs his slick finger over the quivering muscles of Kylo's hole. He teases at it, massaging smooth circles into the pliant flesh. He sinks his index finger in slightly, twisting and withdrawing it again just to hear the noises extracted from Kylo's mouth, the expressions forced onto his face.

'Hurry the fuck up,' he moans loudly.

'So impatient, so eager to get it over with,' Hux spits, fully sheathing his index finger into Kylo with a forceful jab and a soft grunt. 'You fuck like a child.'

'And you've experienced fucking children regularly I presume,' he hisses back, muscles flexing around this intrusion.

Hux narrows his eyes, continually pumping his finger into him at an increasing speed. 'I wasn't being serious before but now I think about it maybe I should invest in a gag...' Kylo groans in pleasure. 'It would be perfect; I wouldn't have to listen to you're stupid backchat or frankly pornographic moans. And, I could make you wear it around the base, dually shutting you up and maintaining a constant state of arousal.' Hux adds another finger. 'I'd buy one of those ones designed to be horribly uncomfortable with a ball in your mouth so you feel like you're being choked.'

'You really are getting off on this.'

'And you aren't?' Hux asked sarcastically, eyeing Kylo's now visibly throbbing erection. 'Good, now shut up. From now on, only speak when spoken to.'

'Yes, General.'

Hux smiles, briefly adding a third finger before withdrawing entirely and stepping off the bed. Kylo furrows his brow but keeps his word not to ask what's going on. Hux enjoys the sight of him so bare, legs spread and hands tied so vulnerably. He strips his clothed off efficiently and neatly, laughing internally at Kylo staring at any new flesh revealed. They contrast so completely; his muscles to Hux's bones, his smooth skin to Hux's freckles. Hux would feels self-conscious but he is aware of the possibility that Kylo might be listening in on his thoughts, he can't show weakness. Once he is completely naked he can't help stroking his cock a few times at the sight before him.

Kylo does not say a word but his eyes hold all his pleas as he stares at Hux's exposed body. Hux obliges to his silent begging as he's beginning to lose control of his inhibitions.

He crawls predatorily across the bed until he is crouched over Kylo. He reaches to stroke the reddened skin of his wrists where the leather has rubbed against the soft flesh. With dexterous hands he quickly undoes the buckle, allowing Kylo's hands release. Kylo lowers them and shift position slightly whilst Hux adds a little spare lube to his waiting cock.

Hux leans in and kisses Kylo with depth and passion. Lips still locked, he thrusts into Kylo's body in one smooth movement.

They both curse in unison. Kylo's breath rushes in a shaky staccato, each exhale accompanied by a soft moan. Hux remains silent, eyes closed as he attempts to maintain his composure and not fuck into the man beneath him like an animal. He had meant it when he said that Kylo was obviously inexperienced. Rushing this could do some serious damage to the chance of a repeat session.

Opening his eyes he looks with sincerity into Kylo's own dark pupils. 'Are you okay if I move?' he asks, concerned.

'Yes,' Kylo gasps. 'Yes...fuck..General...please.'

That was all the confirmation Hux needs.

He fucks into Kylo slowly at first but he knows there is no point pretending that either of them will last a substantial amount of time. They have both been far too turned on for far too long. Hux is scrabbling at Kylo's back hard enough to leave marks as he hold him closely with frenzied lust. Kylo's mouths is feverish; biting at his lips and then his jaw and neck. Hux does not protest, mind too far blurred with passion to notice.

Hux may have lost most sense but he still insists to himself that Kylo must come first. He begins furiously pumping at Kylo's cock, hand still slippery with lube. It only takes the lighted few touches and Kylo is coming in his hand, practically screaming in ecstasy. With a final few thrusts into Kylo's spasming hole Hux comes also with a muffled grunt.

A few moments pause. Silence. Hux lies boneless and sweaty, draped over Kylo's limp form. Their gasping breaths synchronise, chests rising and falling as one. The air is thick with the smell of sex.

Hux's eyes suddenly snap open and he springs away from the bed, beginning to look around for his underwear. Kylo groggily leans up on his elbows to look at him.

'What are you doing?' he asks scathingly.

'I should go back to my own quarters. We've had fun but the deal is over now,' Hux wavers.

'Screw the fucking deal! Come sleep with me,' he pleads with desperate eyes that Hux finds impossible to resist.

He smiles. 'Fine, move over then,' Hux says, climbing back onto the bed. A towel has suddenly appeared on the bed, which he suspects was force-lifted there while he wasn't looking. Instead of reprimanding Kylo for wasting his power, he thanks him and begins cleaning their bodies.

Once under the covers, Hux doesn't object when Kylo hugs him tightly but shuffles closer until their bare skin is pressed together. He kisses Kylo's cheek and the promptly falls asleep in the heat of his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one more little chapter to finish this off. Hope you enjoyed this?! Please let me know if you did!


	3. Chapter 3

Hux wakes much more slowly than he falls asleep; a gradual transition from a state of dream to awareness of his surroundings. The sheets and covers feel like his own bed but the presence behind his back makes him acutely aware that he is in unfamiliar territory. It is such a rare occasion for him to stay the night with someone that he frankly has very little idea what to do.  
  
It is, however, very cold in the room; the air is crisp and biting and still. So instead of figuring out what to do with the situation he just snuggles back against Kylo's body until his back is flush against his broad chest. His figure emits a soothing haze of heat.  
  
The sleeping Kylo wriggles and drapes his arm around Hux, encasing him in elongated limbs. The warmth wraps him like a blanket and he might fall asleep again if it weren't for the distracting tickle of Kylo's breath playing with the roots of his hair. He is almost unconscious when Kylo shift again and squeezes Hux uncomfortable tightly. Resigned now to waking, he instead twists to observe Kylo before he wakes.  
  
All this time, all this hiding behind that infernal mask and all he was concealing was this? Hux had imagined countless different faces for Kylo over the years, some of them appearing in the fantasies he imagined as he quietly masturbated in his quarters. None of those were anything like the face that lies before him.  
  
His mouth is slightly open, lips damp in sleep. Added to the closed eyes and placid expression, the vulnerability is undeniable. Hux briefly feels disgusted at himself for using him so last night but then remembers that Kylo was the one begging for it. He supposes that makes it acceptable.  
  
His hair is messy and dark against the First Order issued pillows. He looks so very young.  
  
Hux's gaze drifts further down to the naked skin exposed by the sheets that have twisted down in the night. He sees muscles ripple with every breath, earned from hard hours of training. Hux remembers how predominantly Kylo's physical strength had featured in his early masturbational fantasies; he had seen Kylo train on multiple occasions and even through the thick robes the was power obvious from beneath. He would imagine Kylo helpless and weak and desperate for him, who was strong and calm and in control. He would take his pleasure from him and leave him as a defeated man, crumpled on the floor. Of course, in real life Hux could never do such a thing; after seeing Kylo's real face he has a permanent urge to protect him, to make sure he's happy and safe and consenting.  
  
'I didn't know you cared,' Kylo smirks, opening his dark eyes to meet Hux's glare.  
  
'How long were you awake? How much of that were you listening in on?' he presses.  
  
'Enough,' Kylo smiles and pecks him on the forehead. 'Don't worry, my love, if you only knew how many times I've got hard when you're making a speech and all I can look at is that fucking mouth and think of it's better uses than rallying troops.' Hux raises his brow at the affectionate name but remains silent. 'Or in when you get all flustered in meetings with your commanding officers and I just- Hux, are you alright?' He gone still and tense in his arms.  
  
'Shit,' Hux mutters, as he glances at the clock. He springs from the bed, untangling himself from Kylo's arms and rushes to the foot of the bed. He sees his crumpled clothes on the floor and considers putting them on but his skin feels sticky from proximity and come and he can't face wearing that under his uniform. 'Can I use your shower?'  
  
Kylo has propped himself up on his elbows. 'What's the matter?'  
  
'I have a reasonably important meeting with the commanding officers of this base this morning. Soon. Very very soon.'  
  
'Oh I always turn up late, I'm sure it doesn't matter,' Kylo sighs and leans backwards.  
  
'That's exactly the point! If I arrive late it will already arouse suspicion but if I turn up late with you....well, people will get the wrong impression, won't they?'  
  
'No, I think if anyone bothers the notice then they'll get exactly the right idea,' he argues. 'Besides, I think you overestimate how much other people care who you're sleeping with.'  
  
'Sleep _ing_ with? Present tense,' Hux notes and Kylo nods in agreement. 'So this is going to happen again?'  
  
'Yes. Preferably as soon as possible,' Kylo grins slyly. 'Right now would be convenient.'  
  
Hux looks over and sees the bulge of an erection under the sheets on Kylo's lap. His eyes are dark with lust as he appreciates Hux's entirely naked body.  
  
'No! No. No no no nononono...' Hux protests standing and heading towards the bathroom before Kylo can see his cock twitch in response. 'I can't, I've got to get ready.'  
  
Kylo sulks and curls up protectively. 'At least leave the door open?'  
  
'So you can watch me shower?'  
  
'Exactly,' Kylo grins seductively and one hands trails to lightly palm his cock through the sheets.  
  
Hux gives his best attempt at a withering look but does not close the door as he goes into the bathroom and steps into the shower.  
  
Using the familiar controls he easily finds a comfortable temperature. He can't decide whether it is fortunate or the reverse that the Fist Order ventilation is so efficient that the clear wall of the shower doesn't steam up, allowing him a perfect view of the erotic display in the next door room.  
  
Kylo is laid out on the bed, knees up, legs spread. His eyes are fluttered closed but he opens them periodically to check the Hux is watching as he strokes the length of his cock.  
  
Hux feels his cock begin to harden at the sight but refuses to give it any attention as he efficiently washes his body. He turns away slightly, not wanting to give Kylo the satisfaction of knowing how easily he can turn him on.  
  
Kylo himself has began to make obscene noises, moans slipping out of his open lips. Hux can feel Kylo's gaze fixed on his naked body, eyes tracing the rivulets of waters down his exposed flesh. He hears an absurd gasp and turns to see that, while one hand is still resolutely pumping his cock, the other has slipped further down and is now inserting a finger into his hole.  
  
'Oh for fuck's sake Ren; get in here right now,' Hux snaps, any resolve to shower quickly snapping also. The sight of Kylo fingering himself was far too much  for him.  
  
Kylo grins and lurches off the bed, striding quickly across the room towards the shower. He slows as he reaches the spray of water, smile still smug and self-satisfied.  
  
'You're insatiable,' Hux growls before leaning in and chastely kissing his lips.  
  
'Thanks,' he smirks.  
  
'And for that little display display, Ren, you owe me a blowjob,' Hux growls quietly. 'Get on your fucking knees.'  
  
'With pleasure.'  
  
Kylo is not a patient man, especially when it comes to sex; no sooner than he'd ducked his head in the shower did he take as much of Hux's hard cock as could into his mouth. He pauses for a moment, allowing his mouth and throat to relax around this unfamiliar intrusion.  
  
Hux revels in the sight; Kylo Ren on his knees for him, far less dignified than he himself was just a day before. Jaw, neck, torso, thighs scatters with bruises from his teeth, mouth and fingers. Bobbing his head obscenely whilst frantically stroking himself also.  
  
Hux moans and grasps at Kylo's hair. Now he has the leverage over him to hold him still while he slowly rocks his hips, gently fucking Kylo's mouth. Kylo gasps for air and moans for more with pleading eyes hazes with lust.  
  
'You are so fucking beautiful,' Hux mumbles. Apparently those words are enough to tip Kylo over the edge and he comes quickly in his own hand, groaning around Hux's cock. He follows moments layer, coming in ecstasy, shallowly in Kylo's mouth.  
  
Kylo pulls an exaggerated grimace and spits his come into the flow of the shower. He then stands and kisses him gently; Hux can't decide whether tasting his own come on Kylo's tongue is disgusting or insanely hot.  
  
Hux, feeling weakened and slightly dizzy from the sex, leans against Kylo. He allows him to massage hair products into his scalp with minimal complaint and even returns the favour. They embrace and allow the hot water to cleanse them.  
  
Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, Kylo hands Hux a towel. It's First Order issued- small and thin but effective at it's job. Kylo quickly departs to the bedroom leaving him to dry himself in peace. He is just towelling his hair that refuses to cooperate with him this morning so he looks into the mirror and sees...  
  
'Shit,' Hux exclaims, glaring at his reflection. 'Oh my fucking- shit shit shit! Ren! Get the fuck in here right now.'  
  
'Calm down, Hux. You haven't half got a dirty mouth when you want to,' Kylo says, entering the bathroom with a towel now wrapped around his waist. 'What's the matter?'  
  
'When did you do this?' Hux demands, outrage and panic clear of his face. He is pointing to the left side of his face where a large patch of the skin high of his neck close to his ear is deep purple in colour.  
  
'Umm...last night, just before you came actually,' Kylo says. 'You seemed to enjoy it at the time.'  
  
'Well I'm not enjoying it now!' Hux snaps at him. He looks at himself in the mirror again, tentatively touching at the bruised skin.  
  
'It seemed a fair exchange if you ask me,' Kylo shrugs and gestures to his nearly identical love-bite. 'We match.'  
  
'You have a helmet! No one will be able to see that,' he whines. 'What am I going to do, Ren? There's no way my collar will cover this.'  
  
'You got any concealer?'  
  
'Do you?' Hux asks, hope immediately shatters with a shake of his head.  
  
He leans forward against the counter and runs his fingers through his hair, swearing under his breath.  
  
'Hey, it's alright,' Kylo soothes and hugs him from behind, oversized hands flat against his bare stomach. 'You can wear it with pride.' Hux snorts. 'And if any of the officers dare bring it up, you can always have them killed. I'll do it myself if you'd like.'  
  
Hux sinks into Kylo's touch, calmed by the vibrations from his deep voice. He leans his head back against his shoulder and Kylo kisses the exposed hickey lightly.  
  
'It suits you,' Kylo mumbles against his skin.  
  
'Thanks,' Hux grumbles. 'I suppose you're not really that hideous either.'  
  
'You called me beautiful just now!'  
  
'Well you did have my cock in your mouth,' Hux smirks. 'I would've said anything to make you happy.' He adds, after seeing Kylo's pout reflected in the mirror. 'But it's true. You are beautiful. I don't entirely dislike you, anymore.'  
  
Kylo blushes lightly and kisses him on the cheek. 'I don't entirely dislike you too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...the end. Tada. Perhaps I will write some kylux again, if I feel the urge. But for now, this is the end of this little story about these little idiots whom I love so dearly. Please let me know if you enjoyed it because that always makes my day!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you had to read this trash. It's not my first time experimenting with smut but I've never been into this much detail before this was basically just a two thousand word blowjob. Anyway, they'll probably just be one of two more chapters of this to conclude this little smutfic...in the mean time I am completely in love with kylux so any suggestions or just general fangirling send my way.  
> Thanks! x


End file.
